First Love
by HiragizawaD
Summary: Tiene un titulo demasiado cliché pero ni modo, todos hemos tenido un primer amor y para bien o para mal nunca se olvida (aunque se diga que si) una pequeña historia de dos capítulos que narra el amor de dos jóvenes :: En un futuro se editara esta historia ::: Reto con dushenka #MasRetosComoEste
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Parecía ser un día normal como cualquier otro dentro de la ahora muy apacible "ciudad" de Konoha, a estas alturas de la vida decirle "aldea" suena más como una burla, más en fin eso no viene al caso. Dentro del establecimiento de una muy reconocida floristería, dos pequeños conversaban amistosamente en el invernadero trasero apartados de la plática de sus padres. El ahora señor Yamanaka le ofreció una bebida a su amigo.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Sai?—Naruto le acepto la bebida –Tiene bastante que no conversamos ¿Cómo le va a Inojin en la academia?

-Inojin es el número uno de la clase tal como su madre lo fue en sus tiempos como estudiante además de que ya puede dominar varias técnicas del clan Yamanaka y ya está aprendiendo ninjutsu medico con Ino –Comentaba tranquilamente Sai –Creí que le tomaría más tiempo en poder realizar mis técnicas pero me ha sorprendido gratamente.

Naruto se encontraba con los brazos cruzados a un lado de su amigo escuchando toda la verborrea sobre su hijo –Ino dice que si se lo propone puede tener unos modales excepcionales que dejarían en ridículo a cualquier señor feudal—Naruto solo bufo exasperado—Sabias ¿Qué se ofreció estar como voluntario en la biblioteca? Creo que es un chico único, recién se ha ofrecido a trabajar aquí en la floristería dice que lo hace por gusto y no por obligación.

Pero nada de esto era suficiente para Naruto, el rubio Yamanaka era una amenaza y el ahora Hokage lo sabía, bastaba con verlo para que dentro de su cabeza las alarmas sonaran, en un principio creyó que solo se trataba de un pandillero que le gustaba de hacer grafiti en las calles, meterse en problemas solo para llamar la atención pero ahora sabia y había confirmado que era malvado no solo malvado era perverso, el chico usaba o usaría la floristería para conquistar chicas, en alguna ocasión Ero-sennin ya le había hablado de esta hazaña y lo que más le dolía era ver a su pequeña princesa embelesada por ese rufián.

-Sai, ¿Acaso no sabes hacer nada como una persona normal?—El tono de voz de Naruto se oía molesto lo cual alerto al pelinegro – ¿Era tan difícil hacer un niño normal? –Naruto tomo la mano de su pequeña quien alegremente cargaba las flores que había comprado y elegido con ayuda de Inojin –A su edad debería estar jugando en el lodo o algo así –Puso el dinero sobre la mano de Sai y salió refunfuñando varias cosas más junto a su hija quien nunca se dio por enterada.

-Vuelvan pronto –Se despido Inojin con una sonrisa, Naruto solo se giró para verlo con reproche y siguió su camino, el chico regreso al invernadero trasero para acomodar y regar las plantas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? –Entro Ino con unas bolsas para la cena, se acercó a Sai y le dio un beso en los labios –Vi que salió de aquí lo salude pero va todo huraño por la calle ¿Lo has vuelto a molestar?

-No entiendo que le paso—El pelinegro cargo las bolsas que Ino traía –Mostro mucho interés en Inojin ¿Nuestro hijo es raro? ¿Yo lo hice raro?

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no –Ino le quito las bolsas a Sai para poder abrazarlo – Inojin es normal, es inteligente y muy guapo –Sai seguía preocupado e Ino lo podía ver en sus ojos –Tranquilo, Naruto solo estaba celoso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por qué son esas cosas que solo lo sé—La rubia sonrió con sinceridad y beso nuevamente a su esposo –No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, eres un padre excepcional

* * *

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **… Mucho tiempo después …**

* * *

Himawari caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo, recién había llegado de una misión y había dado su reporte al Hokage y pese de que se encontraba cansada aun no quería regresar a casa. Sentía que tenía energía como para vagabundear por la ciudad, claro que puede sonar como una contradicción pero la vida está llena de contradicciones.

Paso frente a la floristería Yamanaka, el exhibidor exterior le llamo tanto la atención que decidió entrar para ver que había de nuevo, a simple vista no se veía a nadie atendiendo. Tranquilamente se paseó por los estantes y se detenía para observar mejor aquellas flores o arreglos que le gustaban. Repentinamente sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella pero no había necesidad de voltear alarmada cuando se posee el byakugan. Pudo notar como el chico detrás de ella recorría su cuerpo con la mirada y se giró rápido para sorprender al rubio pero en lugar de que este se avergonzara simplemente sonrió ladinamente.

Ambos sabían quiénes eran pero extrañamente se sintió como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, él por un instante se quedó paralizado y ella aturdida por aquella sonrisa tan inusual que él le regalaba no se atrevió a hablar. Solo se quedaron viéndose mutuamente, estudiándose y ambos se sintieron poderosos sin entender muy bien él porque

-Perdón por entrar sin anunciarme –Dijo Himawari mientras jugaba con su largo cabello, Inojin no dio señales de moverse o de hablar –Soy Himawari la hermana de…

-Sabía que eras tú Himawari –El rubio dejo las notas que traía consigo en el mostrador –Has crecido mucho—El rubio se acercó a ella para poder medir su estatura

-Ya no soy una niña, incluso… –Al tenerlo tan cerca pudo apreciar mejor la colonia que el chico usaba –Ya hago misiones… –Ella alzo la vista hacia él justo en el momento en el que Inojin bajo su rostro y fijo su vista en los labios de ella - fuera de la aldea.

Himawari se sintió rara y por alguna extraña razón empezó a sentir nervios y emoción, ellos seguían tan innecesariamente tan cerca que eran apenas unos centímetros lo que los separaban, Inojin comenzó a jugar con su cabello, sentía que su cuerpo tenía un efecto de magnetismo y no podía alejarse del rubio.

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunto el joven volviendo a fijar su vista en los labios de ella

-¿De qué? –Ella recién reaccionaba –Perdón… yo

-Te pregunte si te gustaría ir a cenar—El rubio seguía jugando con el cabello de ella—Hay un lugar cerca y es bastante bueno

-Creo que en otra ocasión—Himawari se las ingenió para salir -Nos vemos.

Inojin la vio salir con aquella sonrisa coqueta del negocio –Por supuesto que nos veremos

* * *

#MasRetosComoEste gracias a **Dushenka** por aceptar todas mis locuras #ASeguirEscribiendo

No tiene mucha edición así que si tiene errores universales me dicen porfa, gracias

la imagen es de **ZefiMankai**


End file.
